Sebastian
|friends= |marriage=Yes |favorite gift= }} __TOC__ Sebastian là một dân làng sống trong thị trấn Pelican. Anh ấy là một trong mười hai nhân vật có thể kết hôn. Sebastian sống trong tầng hầm của mẹ anh ấy - Robin, chủ của cửa hàng thợ mộc phía bắc thị trấn. Lịch |- | Chủ Nhật - Thứ Năm Thứ Năm (11th & 25th) *Khi không thân với Abigail Thứ năm (4th, 18th, 25th Năm 2 (11th?)) Thứ 6 Thứ 7 ''' '''Ngày mưa (lựa chọn 1) Ngày mưa (lựa chọn 2) Lễ Hội Trứng |} |- | Chủ nhật-Thứ 5 Thứ Năm (4th) Thứ 5 (25th) *Khi không thân với Abigail Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Ngày mưa (lựa chọn 1) Ngày mưa (lựa chọn 2) |} |- | Anh rời khỏi phòng nhiều hơn mùa xuân và mùa hè. Thứ 2 - Thứ 4 Thứ 5 Thứ 5 (11th) *Khi không thân với Abigail Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ Nhật Ngày mưa (Lựa chọn 1) Ngày mưa (Lựa chọn 2) |} |- | Chủ nhật- Thứ 4 Thứ 5 Thứ 6 Thứ 7 |} Thứ 2 |} Mối quan hệ Sebastian sống với bố dượng Demetrius, cùng với mẹ mình Robin và em gái Maru. Robin đôi khi gọi anh là Sebby. Anh luôn cảm thấy Maru được đối xử tốt hơn anh, vào mùa đông anh sẽ kể lại chuyện con người tuyết mình xây bị bố dượng phản đối và yêu cầu đập bỏ, rồi giận dữ thắc mắc thái độ của ông lúc đó. Sebastian là bạn thân với Sam; họ thường qua nhà Sam chơi hoặc ở Saloon chơi bida cùng nhau. Ở các lễ hội họ đứng với nhau, cả Abigail. Có hint bảo Sebastian có tình cảm với Abigail, qua lời kể của Sam rằng Sebastian từng nằng nặc đòi Abigail sẽ trở thành drummer trong ban nhạc của họ, vì "một lí do nào đó". Trong suốt Vũ hội hoa, nếu không nhảy với người chơi, Sebastian sẽ nhảy với Abigail. Người chơi nên cố gắng gain lên 2 tim của Sebastian càng sớm càng tốt vì anh dành rất nhiều thời gian trong phòng mình nên rất khó tiếp cận. Quà tặng For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Birthday Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes Neutral Universal Neutral Bad Universal Dislikes Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts Visit Sebastian in his room after 10 AM to activate the cut-scene. Four Hearts Visit Sebastian at his house to activate the cut-scene. Six Hearts Visit Sebastian in his room to activate the cut-scene. Eight Hearts Walk to the beach on a rainy day after 12:00 PM to activate the cut-scene. Ten Hearts Enter The Mountain at night (8PM or later) to activate the cut-scene. Thirteen Hearts Talk to Sebastian anytime(?) upon achieving thirteen hearts. Marriage Give Sebastian a Mermaid's Pendant to begin your Engagement & Marriage. Behavior Sebastian exhibits 2 notable behaviors once married. :1: Taking care of tasks for you ::Watering all crops on your farm (only in Spring, Summer, and Fall) ::Repairing broken fences. ::Feeding all Animals ::Watering your Dog's/Cat's bowl :2: Occasionally gifting you items in the morning. If inventory is full, you will not receive the item. ::Consumable items ::Items from The Mines Dialogue Updates after Marriage Asking player how their day was. Cheering player on during farm chores. If you reach 13 hearts after marriage and give a single character a "best" gift and return home at night, a new dialogue will appear. Portraits File:Sebastian.png File:Sebastian_Happy.png File:Sebastian_Concerned.png File:Sebastian_Smile.png File:Sebastian_Annoyed.png File:Sebastian_Blush.png File:Sebastian_Working_1.png File:Sebastian_Working_2.png Timeline Sebastian's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Sebastian's style changed over the years before the game was launched. References